


Blame it Tom Kaulitz

by haruxita



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gun Violence, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Verbal Abuse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruxita/pseuds/haruxita
Summary: En un mundo perfecto Nick Kaulitz y Valentino Trümper jamás se hubieran conocido. Pero este mundo está muy lejos de ser perfecto. El odio y el miedo campean, y fueron precisamente estos dos factores los que se confabularon para reunirlos
Relationships: Andreas Gühne/original Character, Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz





	1. Intro

Era la enésima vez ese semestre que se repetía la misma escena, los actores secundarios solían variar, -aunque en algunas ocasiones uno que otro desafortunado se repetía el plato- pero la estrella siempre era la misma. Tom Kaulitz: dieciséis años, cuerpo esmirriado, largo cabello rubio peinado en rastas y una hermosa cara de niña.

  
El motivo también era el mismo: bullying.

  
Esta vez un feo corte cruzaba su labio inferior, a juego con el moretón en su mejilla y un ojo en tinta.

  
—Puedo reubicarte la nariz también, si gustas.

  
Tom lo miró con furia, agarrándose la entrepierna para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

—¿Por qué no reubicas mi...?

  
—¡Tom!

  
—¡Él empezó! ¡Tú lo viste, me amenazó!

  
Nick Kaulitz, veterinario, en la medianía de sus veintes. Soltero, sin hijos, ni deseo alguno de tenerlos (no fuera que la genética le jugara una mala pasada y le resultaran como su hermano menor... o peor aún, con eso de que los defectos se potencian en cada generación).

  
Tenía suerte de ser uno de los tres socios de la pequeña clínica en que trabajaba. Un trabajador dependiente no se podría permitir el lujo de faltar una mañana completa a la semana, para presentarse en la oficina del director Müller a responder por cada nueva trastada del problemático adolescente.

  
Nick todavía no conseguía comprender que había sucedido en algún momento del año anterior para que el dulce chico que solía ser su hermano se transformara en un buscapleitos.

  
Y Tom los hallaba, vaya que sí.

  
Pero esta vez parecía haberse encontrado con la horma de su zapato, su "víctima" más reciente no sólo no se dejó intimidar sino que le regresó el golpe. Y eso parecía haberlo enfurecido aún más.

  
—Jodido marica bocón.

  
—La palabra es GAY, "Bob Marley". Te lo puedo escribir en la frente, digo, en caso de que no sepas deletrearlo.

  
—¡¿No sabes la diferencia entre un Rastafari y un rapero. Puto muerde almohadas?!

  
—¡Vuelve a llamarme así y necesitarán fórceps para sacar mi sneacker de tu culo!

  
Nick -en cuclillas en el piso, a un par de metros de ellos-, observaba divertido la interacción de los dos adolescentes, listo para separarlos de ser necesario. De seguir tardando Müller eso sería sólo cosa de un par de minutos.

  
No comprendía con que objeto los citaban a primera hora si luego los tendrían un buen rato esperando. Como si no tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer que aguantar las peleas de dos críos. Había pospuesto una cirugía esa mañana para estar presente.

  
—¡Por fin te encuentro! Este lugar es un laberinto.

  
Un par de botas altas -de considerable tacón- entraron en el rango visual del mayor de los Kaulitz, pertenecían a la tutora del otro chico, supuso. Presunción que fue confirmada en breve.

  
—¡Val! ¿Dónde carajos te habías metido? ¡La citación era a las ocho!

  
—Lamento el retraso, Bibi. Aun traigo el horario japonés.

  
—Pero si te desperté antes de...

  
—¿"Bibi'? ¿Qué clase de apodo marica es ese?

  
—¡El que te tatuaré en el culo si no te callas!

  
Esta vez la pelea iba en serio, pero en cuanto el veterinario se puso de pie para intervenir se quedó sin aire en los pulmones, la recién llegada era extremadamente sexy.

  
La verdad, no veía a muchas mujeres en su trabajo, y desde lo de Isobel su vida nocturna se había reducido a cero, pero eso no le quitaba mérito a la desconocida. Quizá estaba un poco-demasiado delgada para sus estándares, pero no conseguía quitarle la vista de encima y esas largas piernas eran francamente...

  
—Si ya terminó de desnudarme con la mirada, ¿sería tan amable de decirme a qué hora nos atenderá el director?

  
Estaba rojo, lo sabía. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que ni siquiera había hecho el intento de volver a salir. El otro era...

  
—Y-yo sólo estaba... m-mi-mi nombre es *Fick ¡digo Nick! Nick Kaulitz, ese soy yo. ¿Usted debe ser la señora Trümper?

  
No necesitó de la explosiva risa del chico de ojos delineados para saber que había metido la pata. Bastó que la mujer se quitara sus anteojos, aún con el maquillaje que traía encima se notaba que era demasiado joven para ser la madre de un adolescente, (más joven que él mismo probablemente) y él, como siempre, había dado una pésima primera impresión. Se increpó mentalmente por su falta de tacto. Y luego sus amigos se preguntaban porque jamás conseguía ligar.

  
—Soy Valentino Trümper. Ahora comprendo donde aprendió Thomas sus modales. -Agregó "ella", dándole una mirada del más absoluto desdén.

  
Tardó en procesar que esa hermosa mujer había dicho "Valentino" en lugar de "Valentina". Eso significaba que...

  
—¡Menuda familia de maricas!

  
Esa vez Tom no se salvó de la colleja, pero no provino del otro chico, sino de su propio hermano.

  
Nick no volvió a abrir la boca, se conocía bastante para saber que cualquier intento de disculpa de su parte sólo acabaría abochornándolo aún más.


	2. Ve al parque, Puedes encontrar el amor.

-Te quedó una arruga.

Tom lo miró feo y lo arremedó de forma infantil, pese a ello repasó el jeans que estaba planchando.

-Esto es trabajo de mujeres, contrata un sirvienta... o habla con el puto de Trümper. En esa familia de afeminados hasta deben saber cocinar.

-No necesito sirvienta, para eso tengo a mi hermanito -aseguró Nick, pellizcándole los cachetes, sabiendo cuanto le molestaba el contacto físico al de rastas-. Aunque esa es una excelente idea. Llego demasiado cansado por las tardes como para cocinar, sería agradable encontrar la cena preparada, para variar un poco.

Tom soltó la plancha, sus ojos desencajados de incredulidad.

-Estaba siendo irónico ¡¿No pensarás realmente meter a ese bujarrón aquí?!

-Hablaba de ti, enano -explicó el veterinario, estirándose con gusto en el sofá-, ya es hora de que aprendas algo útil. No sabes ni freír un huevo.

-No necesito aprender a cocinar, para eso está Helga.

-¿Qué sucederá cuando entres a la universidad? ¿Te llevarás a la sirvienta contigo?

-¡Nick, bro! ¿Para qué crees que se crearon las chicas? Para cocinar, lavar la ropa y que te las folles. Servicio completo. Es perfecto, ni siquiera debes pagarles.

El adulto rodó los ojos y se pasó una mano por la cara, cansado de oír la misma cantinela día tras día. Su hermano pequeño le recordaba tanto a su padre que a veces lo asustaba.

-Te compraré un libro de cocina italiana, tengo ganas de comer lasaña.

-Si piensas que cocinaré una mierda, estás muy equivocado.

-¿No quieres cocinar? Es muy simple, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer -terció con una gran sonrisa.

~*~

Tom Kaulitz era de mecha corta. En la secundaria a la que asistía explotaba a la menor provocación, cayéndole a golpes, insultos o una combinación de ambos a quien osara poner a prueba su escasa paciencia. No hace mucho había enviado a un chico a la enfermería por la imperdonable afrenta de mirarlo más de tres segundos seguidos en los camerinos.

Nick Kaulitz por contrapartida, era un sujeto pacífico; creía férreamente que los problemas se podían solucionar dialogando. Su hermano pequeño había resultado todo un reto que él intentaba abordar de forma creativa.

La pascua de ese mismo año, sin ir más lejos, Tom empleó su viernes libre cubriendo por completo el muro de la señora Huber -distante dos casas, calle abajo, de la del veterinario- con un colorido grafiti. Al parecer el chico tenía cierta predilección por ese muro, no por nada ya lo habían repintado -por su causa- dos veces en lo que iba del trimestre.

Tom tenía talento y Nick comería vidrio molido antes que reprimir sus habilidades, por ello cada que lo atrapaban se limitaba a darle una colleja y recomendarle que cambiara su radio de acción bien lejos de su vecindario.

Para desgracia de ambos, esta vez la anciana no se conformó con que Nick cubriera el coste de la pintura y la mano de obra. Cansada de que "ese pequeño delincuente juvenil" -como ella había bautizado al de rastas- no escarmentara con nada, no dudó en llamar a la policía en cuanto descubrió la reciente "obra de arte" de Tom.

Por un afortunado dictamen del destino, el adulto regresó a casa antes de que la patrulla arribara. 

"Eres un ángel, no como ese vándalo con quien tienes la desdicha de compartir lazos de sangre'' -había dicho la mujer- "Si tú no has sido capaz de hacerlo entrar en cintura, en la correccional si lo harán".

Requirió mucha paciencia, tres rebanadas de streuselkuchen-de esa parte no renegaba, la anciana podría ser gruñona pero se le daba muy bien la repostería- y casi una hora de charla... pero finalmente consiguió medio apaciguar los ánimos de la enfurecida mujer. Ella desistiría de realizar la denuncia a cambio de que el de rastas pidiera disculpas públicas y reparara por su propia mano el daño causado.

Nick conocía demasiado a su hermano como para saber de antemano que no había forma en que accediera ni a lo uno ni a lo otro. Empero, se comprometió a encontrar una solución alternativa que dejara a ambas partes conformes, o eso esperaba.

Se pasó toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama descartando una idea tras otra.

Ese domingo vistió a Tom de conejo, le pasó una canasta y lo escoltó por toda la cuadra repartiendo huevitos de chocolate a los hijos de sus vecinos.

Fue una solución un tanto extrema, pero la señora Huber estaba encantada y se olvidó (al menos momentáneamente) de su amenaza. Durante todo el periplo Tom no dijo palabra pero mantuvo una enorme y falsa sonrisa en sus labios. Nick sabía que era lo más parecido a un "gracias" que obtendría de su hermanito.

~*~

Tom puso el último pantalón perfectamente doblado sobre la pila y comenzó con las batas de laboratorio, de mala gana y sin dejar de refunfuñar.

-Le diré a mamá que me explotas.

-Dile.

Nick regresó a la cocina a terminar de preparar la cena, no precisaba supervisar a su "sirviente".

Los castigos de Nick eran un chiste, comparados a los que le esperarían a Tom si el padre de ambos se llegaba a enterar de su conducta.

Jorg lo disciplinó en una única ocasión, las marcas físicas las habían borrado los ungüentos, pero las psicológicas aún permanecían. Cuando Nick se enteró -por accidente, puesto que Tom se había rehusado a contarle- se enardeció como pocas veces en su vida y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Pidió la asesoría de un amigo abogado y realizó los trámites pertinentes para fungir como su tutor ante la secundaria. No fue del todo legal, requirió de un montón de mentiras y documentos adulterados, pero calmaba su conciencia la certeza de que era la mejor forma que tenía de cuidar a su hermano.

Por ello, aunque Tom hacía aspavientos y se quejaba hasta quedar sin saliva, siempre acataba los castigos que le fijaba, sin importar lo mucho que le desagradaran.

Nick, por su parte, nunca había dejado de asistir a una citación del director.

~*~

-"¿Usted debe ser la Señora Trümper?"

-De tanto repetirlo perdió la gracia -replicó el aludido, alzando los ojos de su revista, componiendo una mirada glacial.

Bill intentó sostenerle la mirada, pero fracasó estrepitosamente. En cosa de segundos estalló en una carcajada que lo hizo retorcerse en el sillón. Val, quien tenía más experiencia manteniendo el rostro inexpresivo, aguantó estoicamente lo más que pudo, pero en cuanto se cubrió elegantemente los labios con una mano enguantada, el adolescente supo que lo tenía. Las comisuras de los labios del mayor no tardaron en doblegarse, incapaz de contenerse un minuto más sucumbió a la contagiosa risa de su hermano pequeño.

Hitomi -la pétrea ama de llaves- acostumbrada a la exuberante personalidad de los hermanos Trümper, ingresó sigilosamente al salón y retiró el juego de té sin inmutarse por las estridentes risotadas.

Apenas al tercer intento el modelo logró aquietar su risa. Demasiado tarde, sin embargo, para evitar que las lágrimas arruinaran su maquillaje perfecto.

-¡Pobre sujeto! Su cara de "trágame tierra" no tenía precio.

-¡No lo compadezcas! Es un imbécil integral, calcado al idiota de Bob Marley.

-No lo sé. Parecía realmente compungido.

-Val. Todo mundo lo está cuando se enfrenta a tu modo bitchy.

-¡Bibí! ¡Yo soy encantador! No tengo nada que se asemeje a un "modo bitchy".

Bill lo miro con cara de: "te creo, ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros,".

-Que el divismo aflore por los poros, es otro asunto. No es algo que pueda controlar. - las risas de ambos chicos continuaron por un momento -Frijolito, bromas aparte. Hay algo en todo este asunto que me dejó preocupado: ¿De verdad me veo tan viejo?

-¿Qué?

-Ese sujeto me confundió con mamá.

-Ese tipo es un subnormal, tú lo viste. No es capaz de hilar de una frase completa.

El modelo carraspeó y alzó la barbilla en un estudiado desplante, que era casi su marca registrada.

-Lo intento, Bibí. No puedo evitar ser tan irresistible, es la cruz que me toca cargar.

El elaborado copete de Val no resistió el impacto del cojín que le aventó su hermanito.

-Sólo espero que lo presumido no sea genético -pidió el chico, entre más risas.

-Es regalo de mamá, junto al lunar y los ojos felinos. Más temprano que tarde o aflorará el tuyo, ya verás.

-Nah. Lo mío es la música, como papá. Si alguien caerá a mis pies será por mi voz, no por mi car... ¿De qué te ríes?

-Un día te recordaré esas palabras y cantaré muy fuerte "te lo dije". Cuando yo...

-¿Vas a empezar con la historia del "patito feo" otra vez? Está bien para la prensa, pero soy tu hermano y he visto tus videos de pequeño. Siempre tuviste esa jodida apariencia de princesa. Asumámoslo, yo no detengo el tránsito al pasar, ni mucho menos hago tartamudear a la gente con una simple mirada. Soy sólo alguien del montón que ni siquiera consigue que el tipo que le gusta se entere de su existencia.

-Ohh, Bibi...

-¡No te atrevas a tenerme lástima!

Bill se marchó a su cuarto, dejando a su hermano muy confundido, preguntándose de donde había salido ese repentino resentimiento. No imaginaba que el interés del adolescente por aquél chico fuera tan serio. Luego del primer día Bill no volvió a mencionarlo y Val asumió, por consiguiente, que esa historia había terminado. Por lo visto no era tan así.

~*~

A la mañana siguiente un huracán vestido en ropa deportiva irrumpió en el cuarto de Bill corriendo cortinas y abriendo ventanas.

-¡Arriba, Bibi! ¡Levántate, que se nos hace tarde!

En medio de la bruma del sueño el chico no comprendía la presencia de su hermano en su cuarto ni su atuendo.

-¿Tarde para qué? ¿Adónde vamos?

-Al parque, es una excelente mañana para correr.

El adolescente asomó la cabeza de entre las sábanas haciendo bizcos a causa de la luz.

-¿Al parque...? ¿Val, qué hora es?

El modelo, que en ningún momento de esa charla dejó de trotar en el lugar, dio un rápido vistazo a su elegante reloj de pulsera y frunció el ceño.

-7:35 ¡Rayos, es tardísimo!

-¿Qué? ¿Dormí todo el día?

-De la mañana.

-¡Vaaaal! ¿Por qué carajos me despiertas tan temprano un SÁBADO? Los sábados se hicieron para dormir, sino se llamarían LUNES.

-Necesitas ejercitarte, poner algo de músculo en ese cuerpo escuálido que tienes.

-Si no supiera que es imposible, diría que no te has mirado al espejo últimamente, Val. Ve tú a correr, yo seguiré durmiendo, que es lo que la gente cuerda hace los fines de semana por la mañana.

-¡Bibi, anda, acompáñame al parque! Van muchos chicos lindos, podrías...

-No me gustan del tipo deportista, gracias. ¡Y ya vete! Me agradabas más con el horario japonés.

-Está bien, tú te lo pierdes. ¡Bye bye, mi pequeño gruñón!

~*~

Pese a la confianza y cercanía que existía entre los hermanos Trümper el menor se guardaba ciertas cosas para sí. Valentino se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de cuál era, efectivamente, el "tipo de chico" que le gustaba a su hermanito menor. Intuía, por ciertos comentarios que se le escapaban de tanto en tanto al adolescente, que tenía a alguien en la mira pero no había conseguido averiguar mayor cosa sobre él.

Quizás era mejor que nunca se enterase.

~*~

El Grunewald Forst era el área verde más extensa de Berlín. Cada fin de semana recibía a grupos de runners, ciclistas y doglovers paseando a sus mascotas (Val incluso una vez vio a una chica cargando a un hurón).

Pero lo que más le gustaba del lugar, más aun que el asombroso paisaje, era el anonimato que ofrecía.

Cualquiera se pensaría que, tras casi diez años en el negocio, se habría acostumbrado a vivir con los paparazzis virtualmente respirándole en la nuca. Y en parte era así.

A diferencia de su remolón hermanito, Valentino tenía un riguroso programa de ejercicios que cumplía religiosamente (y que sólo soslayaba por motivos de fuerza mayor, como los breves viajes al extranjero, en que su apretada agenda no permitía la menor pausa).

Su jornada en un día de semana cualquiera comenzaba con pilates, seguía con un par de kilómetros en la caminadora y concluía con una ligera rutina con mancuernas. Si bien ello lo mantenía en forma, relajarse -o siquiera verse un punto menos que espléndido- no era un lujo que se pudiera permitir en el gimnasio. Era parte del paquete y él lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero había momentos en que odiaba vivir en una época en que encontraba cámaras hasta en los lugares más insólitos. El mundo parecía lleno de ojos ávidos esperando conseguir una fotografía indiscreta, captarlo en una caída o un mal día.

Por eso una vez a la semana dejaba de lado el maquillaje, se desprendía de su impostura de supermodelo, cogía ropa deportiva y salía a correr como cualquier hijo de vecino.

~*~

Sus tripas comenzaron a armar alboroto puntualmente a las 11:15. A lo lejos podía divisar el Museum Jagdschloß, en cuyo café acostumbraba tomar una pequeña merienda a media mañana, y se le antojó un capuchino con Topfenstrudel.Sonrió para sí, agradeciendo su privilegiado metabolismo que le permitía mantener su peso sin tener que echar mano a recursos extremos, como hacían la mayoría de los conocidos del medio.

Apuró el trote, entusiasmado, pero no llegó muy lejos. De improviso se vio embestido por una tromba salida de la nada, perdiendo el equilibrio y azotando su espalda en la hojarasca. No obstante el fuerte golpe, lo más bochornoso de la caída fue que la "tromba" se había echado encima y aparentaba estar muy cómoda para moverse, o permitir que él lo hiciera.

El perro era lindo y amistoso, por lo que Val no tuvo corazón para guardarle rencor pese a haber sido agredido a traición.

Parecía bien cuidado, probablemente se había escapado de su dueño o dueña, impresión que confirmó al chequear la plaquita en forma de hueso que colgaba de su collar: en el anverso había un número de móvil y una dirección.

-¿Así que te llamas 'Scotty'? -preguntó, intentando salirse debajo de la enorme mole de brillante pelaje negro-. Espero que tu dueño no esté muy lejos o deberé llevarte de paseo y dudo que haya espacio suficiente en mi automóvil.

Tras un considerable esfuerzo logró liberarse de su peluda prisión y se sentó a lo indio a su lado para hacer la llamada de rigor (estaba tan revolcado que un poco más de tierra no haría gran diferencia). Mientras esperaba que la línea comunicara, el perro recostó mansamente la cabeza en su regazo y lo miró con sus enormes ojos cafés. El modelo se derritió con aquél gesto y hundió la nariz en su suave coronilla, dejando un sonoro beso.

A Val le gustaban mucho los animales, los perros especialmente, pero con la vida errante que llevaba tener una mascota era una de las cosas a las que había tenido que renunciar.

El sonido de una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea lo sacó de sus pensamientos porque, se aclaró la garganta y explicó brevemente la situación. La frase "tengo a su perro" le sonó a extorsionador de película de bajo presupuesto, pero no iba a entrar en detalles engorrosos sobre como 'Scotty' y él se habían conocido.

-¿Él está bien? ¿No se ve asustado?

El labrador había cerrado los ojos y se dejaba rascar la cabeza con evidente placer.

-No lo creo, a menos que sea un excelente actor.

-¿Lo está o no?

-El perro está bien -Val rodó los ojos, "hay gente a la que le extirparon el sentido del humor".

-¿Seguro, no está herido?

"Él no, pero mi espalda quedó bastante resentida".

-Nada de heridas -se oyó una especie de suspiro de alivio-¿Puede venir por él? Estamos en... -miró alrededor, se encontraban en pleno corazón del bosque, sin ningún otro punto de referencia que el castillo-¿Le parece si me alcanza en la puerta del Jagdschloß?

-Humm, tengo una mejor idea. Juntémonos en la terracita y aprovecho de invitarle un latté.

"Vaya ¡Por fin un gesto amable!"

-Agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero no es necesa...

-Por favor, insisto, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Me muero si le pasa algo, íbamos paseando cerca del lago cuando nos atacó un jabalí salvaje; alcanzamos a escapar pero el gancho de la correa cedió y no pude darle alcance. De verdad temí lo peor.

Val compadeció al desconocido, ahora comprendía la aspereza con que este había reaccionado ante su llamada. En un bosque de esas características los perros perdidos eran cosa habitual. Junto al lago en que solían bañarse los canes había un panel cubierto de carteles de "se busca", muchos de esos perros nunca aparecían.

-De acuerdo, acepto ese café.

~*~

Se sentó en su sitio acostumbrado a esperar al desconocido. Se sentía como en una de esas tontas comedias románticas, con citas a ciegas y una seguidilla de malos entendidos. Se rio de sus ocurrencias, esas cosas sucedían sólo en las películas.

-Te voy a extrañar, amiguito -le confidenció muy bajito al labrador, acariciándole tras la oreja.

No había pasado mucho tiempo con el can, pero su compañía era en extremo agradable. Más que la de algunos humanos con lo que debía lidiar a diario, eso por seguro.

Un corto silbido sacó al labrador de su pasividad, alzando las orejas, en alerta.

-Me parece que vienen por ti, Scotty -concluyó Val, viendo al perro correr batiendo la cola con alegría.

Se incorporó y giró hacia la entrada, para ser testigo del reencuentro entre su nuevo amigo y su dueño.

Tuvo que sacarse los lentes de sol, sus ojos aparentemente le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Debía serlo, aquello era demasiada coincidencia.

"Esto es ridículo, tres millones de personas y tenía que ser precisamente él"

-Por lo visto tampoco se le da el cuidado de mascotas -. Lanzó, con toda su mala leche.

El recién llegado, que hasta ese momento acariciaba a su perro sin reparar en su presencia, se enderezó confundido.

-¿Eh?

-Que es evidente su notoria falta de cuidado para con las personas y animales a su cargo. -agregó, caminando lentamente en su dirección.

-No comprendo a que se refiere. Le expliqué como sucedieron las cosas, fue un accident...

-Ya veo -sonrió de una forma que, sabía, era capaz de helar la sangre-, es del tipo de gente que no se responsabiliza por sus errores y los achaca a "hechos fortuitos".

Hay quienes precisaban recurrir a una extensa retahíla de frases altisonantes y aparatosos ademanes para hacer sentir disminuido a su interlocutor, a Val le bastaba un breve escaneo de pies a cabeza y un mohín casi imperceptible de su labio superior.

Sin embargo, algo falló en su estratagema, puesto que el hombre de barba en lugar de amilanarse se acercó y lo estudió con detenimiento.

-¿Señor Trümper? Lo siento, no lo había reconocido.

El modelo, definitivamente molesto por el mote de "señor", emitió un suspiro de fastidio y se bajó la capucha de la sudadera.

-¡Es usted! Aunque sin maquillaje luce muy diferente.

Val parpadeó, incómodo. Donde fuera siempre era el centro de las miradas, pero con un holgado chándal y a rostro lavado se sentía un poquito desnudo ante el inquisitivo escrutinio del otro sujeto.

-Ahora comprendo muchas cosas -exclamó el otro, con una gran sonrisa

-¿Tendría la amabilidad de informarme cuáles son esas cosas? -repuso, cruzándose de brazos.

Val ahora estaba a la defensiva, nervioso por la forma en que el hombre lo miraba. No le agradaba esa sensación.

-Al teléfono usted sonaba cordial, incluso simpático. Pero le bastó verme para que su actitud cambiara radicalmente. Escuche, no justificaré el comportamiento de Tom, es inaceptable y ya fue castigado por ello. Pero su hermano no es una víctima inocente en este asunto. Devolvió golpe por golpe y estuvo a un tris de desviarle el tabique.

Por acto reflejo abrió la boca para rebatirle, pero se quedó pegado en las palabras "ya fue castigado por ello".

Esa frase le provocó escalofríos.

Aunque se enfureció al saber que ese chico acosaba a Bill de forma implacable, y le deseó las penas del infierno, enterarse que su hermano lo castigaba no le provocó satisfacción alguna. Él no era partidario del maltrato infantil, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Se puso pálido de pronto.

-¿Cómo puede lanzar algo así y seguir tan campante? ¡Monstruo!

-¿Disculpe? Temo que me perdí en alguna parte de la conversación.

-No se haga el idiota.

-Señor Trümper, le ruego me explique cuál es el inconveniente ahora, porque le juro que no comprendo a que viene su comportamiento agresivo.

-Usted se acaba de ufanar de los castigos que le inflige a su hermano ¿Y me acusa a mí de ser el agresivo? ¡Es el colmo del descaro!

La expresión confundida que tenía en ese minuto el otro sujeto le habría resultado cómica, de no estar tan enfadado.

-De acuerdo, reconozco que mis métodos son un tanto inusuales, pero lo hago por el bien de Tom. Es un buen chico, sólo se ha descarriado un poco.

Val recordó que en alguna parte había leído que los bully's generalmente tenían un historial de abuso doméstico.

-¡Ohh, mi Dior! ¡Pobre chico!

-Hasta hace un par de días lo consideraba un salvaje y ahora siente lastima por él. ¿Qué no conoce el término medio señor Trümper?

-¡¿Podría dejar de llamarme "señor Trümper"?! -chilló- El "señor Trümper" era mi padre.

-Como usted guste. Me preocupa su aspecto, ¿de verdad está usted bien? ¿Por qué no toma asiento? Le pediré una infusión.

El sujeto intentó tomarlo del brazo pero él brincó un paso atrás ante el contacto.

-Ya recobró a su perro, márchese e intente no perder algo más por el cam... -Un peculiar sonido interrumpió la airada diatriba del modelo- ¿Acaso eso fue un pedo?

El hombre de barba enrojeció hasta la punta de sus orejas. Su expresión era aún más abochornada que aquél día en la secundaria.

-Le aseguro que yo no fui.

-¿Insinúa que fui yo?

-De ninguna ma...

El ruido se dejó oír nuevamente.

-¿Ahora va a insistir en su inocencia?

Para desconcierto del modelo el otro hombre no respondió, sólo se largó a reír y deslizó lentamente la cremallera de su cazadora. Por un instante Val aguantó el aliento y tuvo el absurdo pensamiento de que aquél sujeto era alguna especie de pervertido que exhibiría su masculinidad a vista y paciencia de los viandantes del castillo.

Se dio una palmada mental cuando por la chaqueta entreabierta asomó primero una oreja, luego el morro y finalmente el resto de una pequeña cabeza.

El modelo se derritió.

-¡¿Es un bebé?!

-Tiene seis semanas -explicó, sin perder el buen humor-. Y le agradecería bajara un par de decibeles sus chillidos, aún está medio dormido.

Como para refrendar sus dichos, el pequeño bostezó y...

A diferencia de Bill, Val no gustaba de la escatología. No le encontraba gracia a los chistes sobre fluidos corporales ni a las competencias de eructos que solían realizar sus amigos, cuando era apenas un adolescente con aspiraciones de convertirse en famoso.

Pero ese sábado de septiembre, en el corazón del Grunewald, Valentino Trümper rió como un niño pequeño ante el sonoro pedo de un cachorro.

-Debería hacerlo más seguido.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sonreír. Cuando hace ese gesto huraño da bastante miedo. Pero cuando sonríe sus ojos brillan y le iluminan el rostro.

Era el piropo más sui generis que le hubieran dicho. Se sonrojó sin estar seguro de si el sujeto le estaba coqueteando o simplemente le tomaba el pelo.

-¿Le puedo pedir un favor? Ya que está despierto, ¿me coge a pumba?

-¡¿Perdón?!

-El cachorro

-¡Ohhh!

No sin cierta dificultad, extrajo al pequeño del interior de la chaqueta en que estaba cobijado. Estaba calientito y se sintió muy bien cuando lo apoyó contra su pecho.

-Es precioso. -susurró, embobado, sin poder dejar de acariciarlo.

-Lo traje para que cambiara de aire, pero se durmió a la mitad del camino -comentó el de barba, arrodillado intentando componer la correa del labrador.-. Lo que fue una suerte, porque de no haber estado escondido en mi chaqueta cuando apareció el jabalí, no sé si hubiera alcanzado a reaccionar a tiempo, aun es un poco torpe al correr.

Su cabeza era un lío, intentaba compaginar la ternura con que ese hombre trataba a sus mascotas con la imagen de hermano mayor castigador. Ahí había algo que no calzaba.

-Listo, no es la gran cosa pero deberá aguantar hasta llegar a casa. Ya puede dármelo.

-¿Cómo?

-El cachorro, puede regresármelo.

Val se ruborizó por enésima vez esa mañana, su mente no parecía enfocarse y divagaba ante cada palabra de aquél hombre.

-¿Puedo quedármelo otro ratito?

~*~

La figura cubierta de polvo y restos de hojas cerró la puerta y se reclinó contra ella con teatralidad.

-Bibi. ¡Me enamoré!

-¡Wow! Es apenas la cuarta vez este año.

-¡Bah! ¡Aguafiestas! ¿Quién ordenó pizza?

-Es mi desayuno

-Es la hora del almuerzo. -Reprendió, sentándose en el sillón y cogiendo una rebanada.- ¿Y desde cuándo se desayuna pizza en esta casa? Estoy fuera una semana y a mi regreso reina el caos.

-Val. No seas drama queen.

-¿Y qué me dices de tu pugilato con ese chico?

-Oíste a Müller. Sabes cómo fueron las cosas.

-Bibi. Te cambié de secundaria precisamente para no tener este tipo de problemas.

-Hice exactamente lo que me enseñaste.

-Lo que yo dije fue que no debías avergonzarte por lo que eres, que no permitieras que nadie te humillara por ello. Tú te fuiste al otro extremo. No quiero que te conviertas en un bully, frijolito.

-¡No lo haré! Solo quiero que sepan que si se meten conmigo no se la llevarán gratis. Tú mismo le pediste a Markus que me enseñara a pelear.

-¡A defenderte! No es lo mismo.

-Y eso hice: me defendí... y ya que estaba en eso, me desquité un poquito.Bob Marley necesita que alguien le baje los humos.

-¿Y ese alguien eres tú?

-No, Val. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar pendiente de ese idiota -aseguró, rodando los ojos enmarcados en dos gruesas franjas negras-. Pero más le vale que no se cruce en mi camino.

-¡Bibi! No me gusta cuando hablas así.

-Deja de fastidiar con eso. Mejor cuéntame de tu nuevo amor.

-Ohhh. Es hermoso... -El adolescente puso cara de circunstancias al oírlo suspirar, su hermano se enamoraba con más frecuencia de la que cambiaba de móvil-. Aunque sus pedos son bastante ruidosos.

-¿Wut?


End file.
